Kurton
Kurton (カートン, Kāton) was a Pro Hunter assigned to the fourteenth prince of the Kakin Empire, Woble Hui Guo Rou, and her mother, the eighth queen, as a Royal Bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 He was also affiliated with Beyond Netero's Dark Continent Expedition Team. Appearance Kurton had short spiky hair and thick eyebrows. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wore a black suit and a tie. Personality Like most Conjurers Kurton had a calm and serious demeanor, though is noticeably shocked when interrogated by Kurapika and with the appearance of the Guardian Spirit Beasts. Background Kurton at one point in time in his life took and passed the Hunter Exam. He was then made a member of Beyond's Expedition Team. The latter requested that Kurton, Sayird, and Bill board the Black Whale, so they chose to guard Prince Woble under the assumption that they will not be involved in any major conflicts.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 They applied on the official Kakin Empire website right after the expedition was announced, but never met with Queen Oito Hui Guo Rou to be informed about the Succession War. Plot Succession Contest arc Kurton boards the Black Whale with Queen Oito, her daughter, and his colleagues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 When Kurapika inquires about why Kurton, Sayird, and Bill didn't speak up about how Woody died due to Nen circumstances, Sayird claimed it had nothing to do with protecting the prince, while Kurton believes it's the Kakin Army's responsibility and would cause trouble with them if they intervened. Kurapika further questions if they were interviewed by Queen Oito when they applied for the position on the Kakin Empire website, but they claim they haven't. This leads Kurapika to believe that they haven't been informed of the Succession War. Later four more bodyguards appear dead. Taking the initiative, Kurapika pulls out a pistol, while summoning his Dowsing Chain and uses them to interrogate the remaining 5 bodyguards and staff. Kurapika interrogates the staff and fellow bodyguards if they had any prior knowledge of the Succession War and only two bodyguards did, not including Kurton and his fellow Hunter colleagues. Immediately after the two spies are tied and restrained and divulge what they know about the Succession War various Guardian Spirit Beasts fill the room. Bill and Kurapika along with Queen Oito and Prince Woble head into a different room to discuss the matters at hand, while Sayird and Kurton watch over the other queens' spies. With the Guardian Spirit Beasts gone, Kurton is relieved, although unbeknownst to him, the Guardian Spirit Beasts that pestered Sayird before stands on his shoulder continuing to pester him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Not long afterward, Sayird says he is "free" to one of the Guardian Spirit Beasts,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 which results in him being manipulated into stabbing to death the restrained bodyguards and Kurton. As soon as Sayird is pinned down by Kurapika, he asks Bill if Sayird is one of the people needed to escape off the ship. Bill details that Kurton was the one most necessary, as he was a Conjurer capable of turning himself into either a boat or vehicle that runs on aura. Abilities & Powers As a Hunter, Kurton had all the benefits granted by his status. He must have been recognized as a powerful individual to have been selected to explore the Dark Continent. However, he was easily killed by Sayird while the latter was controlled by Prince Momoze's Guardian Spirit Beast. Nen Kurton was a Conjurer capable enough to have developed a Nen ability. Battles }} Trivia * His original Japanese name, カートン (Kāton), is also a noun that means "carton". Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Conjurers Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Deceased characters